Chained
by This is The Phantom Lady
Summary: The events from 'Whipped' told from Irene Adler's point of view
1. Mira

From the first time I saw her I could not take my eyes away from her.

I have to admit I am not exactly in the habit of starring at the homeless people I see on the street; but she caught my eye.

The name Jennifer hung on my lips as my eyes tried to stay on her while the car turned away.

Jennifer… she looked just like Jennifer; and it wasn't only the hair and the paleness of her face; their features were eerily similar.

I clenched my hand and drew a sharp breath. No, it wasn't Jennifer… but was it her ghost? Was I still being haunted by her?

The next night I made my driver take the same route and I was looking out for her; the vision I had retained of her only merged tighter with the memory of Jennifer and I had to see her again.

I knew she couldn't be a dead girl walking the earth; and I was hoping I could trust my sanity a little more than that… The loss of Jennifer had shaken me, that much I knew but I had hoped I could start to move on.

I caught a glimpse of the young woman in the same alley; cheerfully sharing a joke with the group of people she was with. I felt a pang of warmth in my chest seeing her laugh. Towards the end it was impossible to draw a smile from Jennifer.

Was this some insane wish-fulfilment. Had I not wished to see her beautiful smile just one more time?

But the car turned away and I lost her in the darkness.

She became an obsession for me; every drive I took I made sure the driver passed by the same alley… until finally I couldn't stand it any longer.

I decided I had to meet this girl; I had to get her; or rather Jennifer out of my head; I had to lay her to rest.

So; that night when I saw her sitting alone in the alley I made my driver stop. I approached her and found out the poor girl was in the process of self-harming. She was so preoccupied with the blade that she didn't notice me before I put my hand on her shoulder.

She jumped startled; dropping the small dirty blade and panicked; searching for it.

Most of all I wanted to kick it away from her; she shouldn't have to do such horrible things to herself! But seeing her so clearly distraught about losing it I picked it up and handed it to her.

The minute I closed her own hand around it she visibly relaxed.

I traced my finger over her cheek and heard myself speak to her; internally realizing that I already had a plan for this young person.

"We should get you cleaned up" I told her "I bet you scrub up well".

Her big eyes looked up at me and instantly I knew I had to do something… I had to help her.

"Come" I turned slightly stern; not wanting her to miss this chance; or rather for me to miss this second chance at saving Jennifer…

With unsteady hands she found a bandage in her pocket and pulled it tight over her still bleeding cut; the pain didn't seem to bother her. I made a mental note that she was most likely a masochist; and everything about her demeanour and her reaction to me told me she was a submissive… something I could clearly work to my advantage in helping her.

She was verging on panicky on the car ride and I longed to know how to calm her down; but sooner than the driver had started the car we arrived at my home and went inside.

Kate courteously acknowledged her at the door and took her dirty black faux fur off of her shoulders; pretending as ever to be my maid; an irritating but necessary precaution. I could only wonder what she thought about me taking home a stray… but I had little time to explain the situation to Kate yet.

I could see the horror in the young woman's eyes as Kate walked off with the coat; and I instantly addressed it; perhaps a little snappy.

"Don't worry, she isn't stealing your precious belongings".

The car ride had made me realize one more thing about her. She needed a shower and a change of clothes; and it couldn't come too soon.

So, I lead her to the bathroom upstairs and told her to take her time; promising her something clean to wear… a promise I barely kept as I quickly took the chance to find Kate and quickly explain the situation as well as I could.

It didn't sit well with her; I could feel it… Kate didn't say it, but I could tell she wasn't with the idea. I do wonder if she too saw Jennifer in this young woman… but she took the young woman's dirty clothes from me and promised to wash them.

I went back to the bathroom and waited for the woman to finish her shower.

She emerged wearing only a towel; I had not had time to give her the clothes I promised…

I took her to my bedroom and told her to pick a dress while I found some of Kate's underwear. She looked to be the same size as her. It gave me another chance to address the importance of her to think of Kate as my maid and not my lover.

She picked one of my favourite dresses; a deep green evening gown.

"Excellent choice" I congratulated her taste.

"Thank you Miss…?" she finally realized she didn't know what to call me; and I realized the same about her.

I let her know to call me Miss A. Irene or Miss Adler somehow seemed too intimate for how I was planning to subdue her; in order to help her with her issues.

She agreed; like a good girl and I allowed her to get dressed before I stepped towards her and asked her for her name. Deep down; perversely I wanted to force her to go by the name Jennifer but I knew that could only lead to trouble.

"Mira" she stuttered.


	2. The Rules

p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""You are a masochist, aren't you?" I asked her; knowing by now that I was right about her; but I knew I could use my deduction to establish power over her. "You see, I have a proposition for you". I was thinking fast; I had to come up with a reason for her to stay with me. /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Still thinking fast on my feet, I decided to test her immediate reaction to pain. /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""You need pain, don't you?" I took hold of her arm and pressed my thumb into the clean bandage that hid her cut from earlier; reading every signal from her body. /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"It seemed to calm her down; her breathing slowed and her muscles relaxed. This told me what I needed to know… this girl needed pain; but good pain. Safe pain! I could provide that. I saw myself as quite an expert in that field. /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""And I need" I took a deep breath looking into her eyes; and her breathing mimicked mine. "I need a guinea pig". /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"I didn't, actually… but I had a feeling that if she felt useful perhaps there was a greater chance she would allow me to help her; unlike if I told her the truth. /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""Yes Miss" she replied; I recoiled from correcting her just yet… but she would soon have to learn to address me as Miss A; it would help me hold the power over her I needed. /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"My phone then went off; and annoyed I took a look at the screen. Jim liked to feel important. So, I had to answer… and that meant I had to leave Mira so I pushed her out of the room. It was dinner time so I was hoping Kate would take care of her… hopefully be a little kind to her. /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"…/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Finally finishing off the conversation with Jim, who wanted another meeting soon, I made it down to the dining room. /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""There you are!" I beamed as I found her there; having already finished her plate of food "You must have been starving!" I sat myself down in front of her. /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"I called on Kate and asked her to prepare another plate for Mira. Sleeping rough hadn't been too kind on her and I felt she could do with being fattened up a bit. /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""Miss… I can't, I shouldn't!" she protested carefully, yet submissively. /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""Yes you can" I let her know, calmly. /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Kate rushed back in with a new plate and I watched Mira eat her meal hastily. She was obviously starved, the poor dear./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""And it is Miss A." I took my chance to correct her titling of me./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""Sorry, Miss A." she quickly caught on. /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""That's a good girl" I applauded her and got on my feet. It was getting late and I had things to finish so I decided I'd get her to bed… "Time for bed" I leaned in to whisper into her ear; purposely arousing her interest. And I felt her shudder; which only made me smirk. My tricks were working on her. /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"I lead her to the bedroom where I had a plan with her; for her first night in my home. /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"She seemed impressed with the room I designated for her; it was actually Kate's room but for the longest while she had been sleeping in my bed; so, I figured she wouldn't mind./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"I found the white silk nightie that looked delicious on Kate and made her change into that before I ordered her into bed. /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"What I had in mind for her wasn't fair. I knew that. But I had to test her; and I had to show her what she was getting herself in to. /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""I am not going to hurt you tonight, Mira" I looked into her eyes, making sure she looked back into mine, standing by the side of the bed. "But I am going to hurt you, I might even go too far with you" I bit my lip and watched her react to my words. She seemed much more intrigued than nervous or even scared. /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: right;" align="right"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Oh, this was boding well for my plans for her. /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""You will not be my sub, you will be my employee. Do you understand Mira?" I still felt she would be more likely to stay if she felt she was helping me; she seemed like the kind of girl who didn't care too much about her own pleasure. /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"She answered with a nod. /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""The door is always open for you to leave, and we will have to find you a safe-word" I continued to list her options "But every day you manage to stay and assist me I will pay you a set amount that you will be given the day you walk away. And yes, Mira, you will". Not that I wanted her to; at least not until I had done what I could to help her… when I had saved her in the way I couldn't help my Jennifer. But I felt I needed to rattle her; to make her understand the severity of what it was that I was offering her. /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"She replied wordlessly, again, with a nod; and once again I was tempted to punish her for not using her mouth; but all in due time. /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""I am your employer. Not your dominatrix" I recapped for her before I bent over to reach for her wrist; stretching out her arm and reached for the shackle attached to the bed and shackled her wrist. "And the trial period beings now, Mira. I have to know I was right about you" I made sure to use her name; to still remind myself that she wasn't my poor Jennifer. /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"I walked over to her other wrist and secured that one too. She was eerily calm; too calm for my liking. She accepted her fate bravely. So, I shackled her ankles as well. /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"I think I had expected her to kick or protest… at least ask me why I was doing this to her; but all she did was look at me with her big, wide eyes. /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"It was as if she was broken. Something had taken away her will to fight. And I could only wonder what had happened to her. The thought made me shiver… and it only made her more akin to Jennifer. /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Oh, how I hated that man and what he did to her. Nothing in this world could feed my need for revenge. /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"I tried to stop my train of thought and carefully covered her with the duvet; not wanting her to get cold. I felt a strong need to protect her in this moment. /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"I told her goodnight, and explained to her that if she should want to get out of the bonds she could call on me. I pointed to the baby alarm; which was a silly installation from the time Kate and I slept in separate bedrooms… and I took the same chance to tell her about the house being rigged with security cameras. /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"I made my leave but finally she opened her mouth; and for a moment I had hoped she would try to speak up for herself… but all she did was tell me goodnight. /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"So, I left her. /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p 


	3. Sleep

I made it to the surveillance room in the attic and watched her and listened to the baby alarm receiver for a while. I was so sure she wouldn't handle this. But deep down I didn't want her to.

What sane human being would accept being shackled without a fair fight? But she did… eventually she even fell asleep. So I took the baby alarm with me to bed, finding Kate on the way.

…

Kate was unusually quiet as she changed into her night-time attire.

"Kate…" I tried to break the silence that was killing me. "Do we need to talk about this?".

She turned around, buttoning her pyjamas shirt; hiding away her beautiful body.

"I'm not sure I understand what is going on here" she sighed.

"I just want to help her out; she seems like she needs a hand" I started to explain.

"Who is she?" Kate wondered.

"I'm not sure… not yet. I am still getting to know her"

"So, you're letting a stranger into your home just like that?" Kate looked at me, bewildered.

"She doesn't feel like a stranger, and I'm sure I can keep her under control… you know I have my ways" my front teeth sank into my bottom lip.

"Because she looks like Jennifer" she put it into words; finally.

"You see that too?" I sighed deeply.

Kate sat down on the bed next to me, taking hold of my hand, caressing the palm gently.

The sensation made the hairs on my arm stand up.

"Saving someone who looks like her won't bring her back" she looked into my eyes with a careful, but knowing look.

"Can I at least try?" I crumbled. "If anything, we'll be helping a homeless girl back on her feet. Where's the harm in that?"

Kate nodded and lay down; she was visibly tired and I cuddled myself up against her and sooner than I thought I fell asleep.

…

I had a recurring nightmare that night; I was walking down the hall, entering the bathroom and finding Jennifer just like I did then; lifeless in the tub; filled with red liquid that took too long to register as being from her blood that was no longer flowing in her veins.

I felt heavy, as if I was bolted to the floor and was forced to look into her lifeless eyes.

I kicked myself awake and immediately tears started streaming down my face; that I tried to wipe off with the back of my hand; careful not to stir Kate who was still asleep so I cuddled myself up against her, smelling her hair trying to calm myself down enough to dare to go back to sleep… but the hours passed and I only became restless until I could finally get up and start my day.

I rushed getting ready and went to Mira's room.

She was fast asleep as I walked in; so with the chirpiest 'Morning!' I could muster I awoke her and she literally jumped awake. For a second I actually saw a bit of fight within her; but as soon as she found her senses she laid back.

"Good morning Miss A" she greeted me so calmly it was annoying me.

"How did you sleep?" I asked her as I stripped the blanket away exposing her chained body.

"Very well, Miss A. the bed is incredibly soft" she answered politely.

"I'm surprised you laid still" I admitted to her. "I think you've been restrained before, sweetie" I teased her as I decided to tickle the underside of her her foot; and I wasn't stopping until I got her to fight.

"Only as a little girl, Miss A., playing cowboys and Indians" she managed to speak despite my tickling.

"Cowboys and Indians… oh of course… of course" I continued tickling her.

"Miss A, I need the toilet please" I think it was her way of asking me to stop.

"The mattress is water proof" I teased her with a straight face.

The look on her face was one of horror. I had gone too far. All right. I decided to undo the shackles and let her loose. She relaxed instantly, and I allowed her to walk to the bathroom and do her business there.

I went to my bedroom and found a clean dress for her to wear and found a piece of paper, writing her a little note that breakfast would be served daily at 9 am.

I found Kate in the kitchen, giving her a soft peck on the cheek before I let her continue with making breakfast.

I sat myself in the dining room, reading the paper; licking my lips as I read about my little case from Jim… the hatted detective.


	4. Controlled Pain

Mira came into the dining room and sat down. Immediately I could tell that something was off about her; she seemed distracted and was scratching between her many cuts and scars on her arm.

Could she be so addicted to hurting herself? She looked much like an addict as she sat there… if she was I had to act on it.

"What is that?" I attempted to point her attention to her aimless itching.

"Sorry Miss A.?" she tried to sound innocent.

"I think I will have to change my plans today" I couldn't take my eyes away from the state of her arm. All those scars, all those healing cuts… I definitely had to do everything within my power to help her!

"I will take care of that after breakfast" I let her know.

Perfectly timed Kate brought us breakfast in that moment. Mira seemed to struggle to eat so I gave her a stern look that immediately made her take a bite.

I already had power over her!

As soon as she finished I instructed her to go to her room, undress and lie down flat on her back with her arms and legs outstretched.

I went to my pleasure room and retrieved my favourite riding crop. I was planning on giving her a taste of controlled pain to take away her urges.

Entering 'her' bedroom I held out the crop to show her;

"This is a riding crop" I explained and flexed it to show its properties that I would soon let her feel on her own skin.

"I think it speaks well to your craving" I remarked before I went to shackle her to the bed like the night before.

I sat myself on the side of the bed, looking at her.

"We need to find you a safe-word sweetie…" I spoke as I aimlessly played with the tool that she couldn't take her eyes off. "Why don't we start with 'Mummy'" I proposed.

She looked offended or perhaps horrified at my choice but I wasn't in a mood to discuss it with her.

"If it gets too much all you have to do is call on 'Mummy'" I said and got on my feet and quickly swatted the riding crop on her arm where she had been scratching that itch. It wasn't a full force hit, I barely felt any feedback transferring to my hand.

She reacted with a yelp of shock and tried to pull away from me. I shushed her. I had taken her aback.

Teasingly I rested the crop in my hand pondering where to let her feel it next; I decided on the underside of her foot I had tickled earlier and heard her squeal as she bucked as I had put a little more force into it.

"How does that feel?" I wanted her to be conscious and aware of what was happening to her body.

She met me with silence so I swatted the crop hard on the inside of her thigh; hard enough to give feedback to my wrist. She had to learn that every action and non-action came with consequences.

Her back arched and she licked her lips; her body reacting to the pain in the most blissful way. It was giving her pleasure!

"I'll have you flying in no time!" I chuckled and let the crop hit her side, trying to continue her pleasure wave.

I hit her hip and saw how hers rocked and grinded absorbing the pleasure the pain was giving to her.

"What's that, Sweetie?" I swatted and then held the leather over her slightly wetted sex. She was really enjoying it… too much for my liking. It wasn't my plan to take her that far so soon. And looking at her face she looked so terribly confused about this whole thing. She had never before experienced the full effect of a rush like this.

"Not this time, sweetie!" I groaned and let the hits rain over her body; internally hoping she would safe-word soon. That she would stop me but she just continued to wail and twist in her chains.

Finally she cried out 'Mummy' and I could stop. I immediately undid her restraints

"I didn't think you had it in you" I heard myself say to my own disbelief before I left the room.

I couldn't look at her now. I felt tears pressing behind my eyes as I realized I had gone way, way too far with the poor girl. This was definitely going to leave marks on her!

But… I just wanted to hear her speak up… I think… I wanted her to take charge and stop me from hurting her… but she was too damn strong. Headstrong girl!

I rushed to find Kate and before I cracked completely I managed to vaguely explain to her that I had been using my riding crop on Mira and that she needed to be nursed before I ran to my bedroom.

I couldn't hold the tears back then despite trying hard.

When I finally managed to regain control of myself I made up my face to make it look like nothing ever happened; and just in time as Kate came in.

"She's asleep" she said coldly

"Thank you" I was surprised how chirpy I made my voice sound after this display of emotions I had just sat through.

"Was that necessary?" she held her hands on her sides.

"She wouldn't safe-word." I explained, barely looking at her.

"Just be sure you're not punishing her for something she didn't do" she turned around and left the bedroom; leaving me with a revelation that threatened to make more tears fall.


	5. Questions

I decided she would probably be best off let alone to sleep through the worst of it. But while she was off to sleep I snuck in to place the nightie for her. For whatever reason I didn't dare to look at her.

She would be in a world of lingering pain and I could only hope sleeping would spare her some of it. I considered giving her a shot of my sedating potion that I always had on hand if a client of mine got out of hand. But so far she was sleeping at her own speed so I let her be.

In the bathroom I put out a pot of soothing cream that could take the top of her throbbing bruises and just so I knew she would notice it I folded a note to stand on top of it simply reading 'Mira'.

I made Kate watch out for her and if she woke up I instructed Kate to bring a Sandwich for her to eat.

I was not heartless. Was I? I gathered she would be better off steaming off until I saw her in the morning.

But it was a long wait… I was distracted in all of my tasks; but the day passed sooner than I thought. Since Mira was sleeping in her room Kate and I could enjoy our meals together and that was a small comfort; I always missed her when we had to play the game of Lady and housekeeper and the natural distance that came with.

But Kate was distanced with me still and it hurt. It wasn't as if I had never beaten someone before… it was my job! My clients were usually males and they often enjoyed what I put them through. Mira had enjoyed it too, well at first… and that was surprising. She was a true masochist and I knew I was going to help her through the realization and exploration of this field. But, of course… I had lost my mind. I was supposed to go slow and let her explore at her own pace.

But what happened, happened… and now I just had to help the girl through it. Right? I could fix this. Perhaps even use it to an advantage.

That night I wrapped myself around Kate and luckily, I quickly fell into a dreamless sleep and slept until the alarm made me jump out of bed.

After I got myself ready and kissed Kate good morning I picked a dress for Mira; choosing a loose fitting one; not wanting to aggravate her marks more than necessary.

I tiptoed into the room; taking a careful look at her to find her sound asleep. What of her body wasn't under the covers showed the marks and it made me swallow uncomfortably. But I managed to place the dress on the dresser for her to find when she did wake up.

I sat myself in the dining room with a cup of coffee waiting for her to wake up. I was spending my time internally debating whether or not to address what had happened yesterday or start from a new leaf.

But before I could come to a conclusion she crept into the room; wordlessly sitting herself down in front of me. I could read the confusion on her face and a part of me wanted to scoop her up and apologize to her for what I did to her… but I also knew that if my plan was to work I couldn't be soft with her.

A moment of awkward silence came upon us, luckily broken by Kate bringing us our breakfast

"Next time you won't be so happy to sit" I let her know just as soon as Kate left the room again. I wanted to read the reaction on her face but she seemed to dismiss my words.

"When you played 'Cowboys and Indians' did that make you wet too?" I meant it as a joke and a way to shock her into reacting; but deep down I was curious if she had ever earlier discovered her masochistic tendencies.

"I was 7, Miss A" she replied breathlessly. I seemed to have stuck my hand into a hornets nest here.

"Tell me about it" I challenged her; urging her to open up.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what happened with me yesterday" she cleverly tried to change the conversation.

"Mira, tell me about when you were 7" I leaned towards her; wanting her to answer me.

"Miss A, please" her bottom lip quivered and I was beginning to regret the direction I was pushing her in.

"Tell me" I couldn't stop her there…

"He was a teenage boy…" she quipped and reached for her juice. Something inside me crumbled; I had a feeling I already knew the ending of this story. Oh no. Poor, poor girl!

"He found me playing on my own… I was always on my own as a kid and he… he took me to the woods saying we were going to play cowboys and Indians… he tied my hands to my feet with skipping ropes there" she continued to tell her harrowing tale.

"He hogtied you" I could hear myself correct her. Stupid. Stupid… that wasn't the important part to take from this.

"He touched me, and left me" she sounded nauseous and I couldn't blame her.

"And who found little helpless Mira?" I tried to help her move on with the story.

"Two of my school teachers" she mumbled.

"I'm sure there was a manhunt for that young man" I spoke as softly as I could muster with the anger I felt inside for that particular young man and what his actions had caused for the young woman in front of me… I did know what that kind of abuse could do to a woman and what it could drive her to… oh Jennifer.

"The teachers would rather assume I got myself into the ropes" she answered angrily and briskly cut into her toast and scuffed it down; seemingly trying to suppress the emotions I was sure were bubbling inside of her.

"And mummy?" I wondered. She turned pale at the bare mention

"She spanked my ass for it" she glared at me. She was on the verge of tears.

"I see I upset you" I acknowledged her state and she gave me a nod. "I'm sorry for what happened to you, but I need to know what ticks you off" I tried desperately to move on from this very difficult topic without dismissing what a traumatic experience it had been for her.

But I couldn't win.


	6. Safe Word

I decided it was a good time to change the subject. And I could tell I had been cruel with her safe word; there were clearly some mother issues brooding with her.

"Do you want us to change your safe word" I softened.

"Please Miss A." her voice was barely audible; but at least she was remembering her politeness.

"I'll give you 45 seconds to come up with a safe word you're more comfortable with. If you fail I choose for you and this time it won't be up for discussion". I wanted to pick her brain and put her under pressure.

"Starting now" I kept an eye on my watch; seeing her panic, absolutely panic. Her eyes darted around the room.

I was counting down from ten, and just as time was about to run out she blurted it out:

"Pink!"

"Pink" I swirled my tongue around the word; dragging out the verdict I could feel her aching for. She was desperate for my approval… oh I did have her where I wanted her!

"Not bad" I smiled at her "we'll test it later" I let her know.

"Yes Miss A."

"I'm surprised you're still here. You're strong" I complimented her. A sweet smile of pride crept onto her lips.

"I wouldn't admit this this to my sub or a client, but I lost my temper last night" what was that, was I excusing my behaviour? Was that wise now?

"It's okay Miss A." Mira looked uneasy with my confession.

"I haven't met anyone who was able to take as much as you before" I continued the confessions. The smile on her lips returned; she really was that unused to compliments in any form.

"Just don't be too strong, Mira, remember to use your safe word. It's important" I carefully lectured her. If this was to work it was crucial that she knew when she had enough and was able to express it. It was a very thin line between helping her and becoming another abuser.

"Yes Miss A." she replied nervously. I had unsettled her.

"I know you're accustomed to violence but no one is forcing you this time Mira. You are here at your own free will. 'Pink' is your safety. Say that word and I will stop whatever I'm doing to you" I made an assumption about her past, and looking at her reaction I knew I was right.

"Where I come from 'no' doesn't mean a thing" she admitted with a painful look on her face.

"Sweetie, here 'no' doesn't mean a thing either" I dried my lip with the napkin. Her eyes were growing wet and her bottom lip quivered. Oh no. Sweetie! No!

"But 'Pink' that is your 'no'" I tried to explain to her that she did have a way out.

I wonder if this was cruel of me, but I found this to be a time to dig further into her past now she had already opened up for her emotions.

"How many men have forced you in your life?" I looked into her darkening eyes, trying for the life of me to read this girl.

"Pink" she cried. Proving to me that she did know how to use a safe word!

"Good girl!" I flushed. I could only guess the number…

Looking at my watch I realized how time had moved and perhaps the girl could use a break from being the one on the spot.

"I'll have clients coming here today, I'd like you to watch".

"Watch?" she questioned confused.

"Kate is busy today. Just a safety precaution, you'll be watching the security cameras and if something goes wrong and I give you a sign you will call this number" I slid Jim's business card for his 'security service' across the table towards her.

It was a blatant lie. I was giving Kate the day off… I wanted Mira to see what I did for a living and I had decided to show her something in particular.

I held my hand up and did the V signal.

"Only if I give this signal" I instructed her.

"I had hoped to test a new purchase with you this morning." I teased her "but you'll have to heal" I sighed.

"I have my first client coming at lunch time. I have to go and get ready" I told her. "Meet me here"

And upon that I left the room; to go on my way and get ready for the day I had ahead of me.

I had a funny tickle in the pit of my stomach knowing that Mira would be watching… and knowing I had a certain treat in mind for her.


End file.
